


Eye of the Tiger (Dubstep Remix)

by microwaveslayer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU where Nep and Eq are roommates, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan likes watching his datemate run. Not that he'd admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Tiger (Dubstep Remix)

“What are you doing?” Nepeta asked, not looking away from the road.  
“Just drive,” Eridan told her, fumbling with the aux cord and his iPod. “Just drive.”  
“Okay then.” She drove, but the car came to a crawl, staying just behind Equius.  
Eridan rolled down the window, grinning. Nepeta looked over, sighed, and nodded. With her permission, Eridan pressed play.  
Only for the worst remix of “Eye of the Tiger” to blast over the speakers. After some fiddling with the stereo, Eridan made it sound less horrible.  
“You're a purr-fectly horrible dj,” Nepeta told him. “Please never host a radio show.”  
“Just drive. It's for his motivation,” Eridan told her.  
She did. Eridan sometimes leaned and shouted along with the remix, hoping to motivate Equius. When that man ran, Eridan's heart fluttered just a bit.   
“He's probably going to strangle you,” Nepeta said, nodding at Equius and the glare he was sending Eridan's way.  
“Totally worth it,” Eridan replied.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to come hold my creativity hostage, come join me on Tumblr (microwaveslayer dot tumblr dot com).


End file.
